


Be Cliche With Me?

by Rsbry_Beret



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cliche, Look i just love these losers a whole lot, M/M, Tourist Traps, but make it ghost, hollywood sign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsbry_Beret/pseuds/Rsbry_Beret
Summary: Willie takes Alex up to the Hollywood sign.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Be Cliche With Me?

“Dude, I don’t know about this,” Alex looked down and promptly backed up a few steps. 

Willie snagged his hand and pulled him forward again, until they were shoulder to shoulder. He didn’t let go. “Aw, c’mon Hotdog. We’re ghosts. It’s not like we’re gonna get in trouble.” He glanced to Alex. “...or die, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Alex held eye contact for a lingering second before looking away, back at the sprawling city below them. He grabbed one of the letters. 

“The Hollywood sign is a  _ classic, _ Alex.” Willie looked back at him and grinned, shifting minutely closer. “I’d never let you go your whole ghost career without ever experiencing it the  _ right _ way.”

Alex smiled a little. “Oh, so you’re only helping?”

They bumped shoulders. “I always only help, Hotdog.”

“It has nothing to do with my fear of heights?”

“Have you ever heard of ’exposure therapy’?”

Alex let out a small laugh and took a step forward again, looking out. A comfortable silence settled. 

Alex turned to look at Willie’s profile. He was looking out at the city, lit burning pink in the sunset. Alex sighed when he realized the pink was reflected in his eyes. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Willie asked absentmindedly, still gazing at the buildings. 

“Yeah,” Alex murmured, watching his hair flutter in the breeze. “Beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bajillion ideas for these dorks and the first thing I write is this movie moment deal,,,,,,, yea aight that tracks for me :)  
> Please leave kudos and comments!!


End file.
